


What a Cute Cat

by BlueberryTier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Hq rarepair exchange 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10288826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryTier/pseuds/BlueberryTier
Summary: Kuroo finds out that two boys on campus are selling cuddle time with their adorable cat.He also finds out that the cat isn't the only thing that's adorable





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



Kuroo groaned into his coffee cup. The sun was too bright but the air too cold for the college student. He was on his way back to his dorm from his morning class (‘Seriously Tetsurou, who takes morning classes? ever?’). If he hadn’t been staring at the ground to avoid contact with the sun he wouldn’t have seen it.

It was small and graceful. Covered in white fur and with big blue eyes. It’s tail flicked back and forth and it walked toward Kuroo. It rubbed against his leg and made a quiet ‘Mew’ type noise. Kuroo was, despite his outward appearance, quite the intelligent boy. He didn’t struggle when it came to learning the material and had one of the highest grades in his classes. Maybe it was the tiredness that coffee couldn’t fix, maybe it was the sun messing with his, maybe it was the fact finals were in 2 weeks and he was not ready. But he looked at the small creature and said in a high pitched voice “You’re a kitty!”

And somehow it warranted him squatting down to pet the beautiful feline. It simply purred in appreciation. He played with the cat for a few minute before he heard a voice. It was pretty, almost sounded like bells to Kuroo, but it was almost masculine which was a nice surprise.

“Bean! Bean where are you?” Kuroo looked up to see a boy with pale silver hair looking around frantically holding a tin of cat food. The beauty purring at his feet looked up and seemingly debated if food was more important than attention. Kuroo decided to be a good civilian and scoop the cat, presumably named Bean, and walked over to the boy.

“Are you looking for this?” He asked as Bean mewed in confusion. The silver haired boy looked up and gasped.  
“Yes! Oh my god thank you! We’d get in so much trouble if she was seen by our RA,” he laughed. “We can’t lose our little moneymaker on campus now can we”

He gingerly took her from Kuroo’s arms and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He looked up at Kuroo and smiled.

“I’m Sugawara Koushi, but please just call me Suga. Are you busy? I’d like to thank you for finding Bean.”

\---

It seemed like weeks ago that exchange happened, but here he was. In Sugawara’s and Sawamura’s room trying to nap with Bean purring on his chest. He could vaguely hear the other two talking.

“Suga it’s like he also lives here. He needs to start paying rent as well as the fee for cuddling with the cat”  
“Daichi we don’t even pay rent, that’s covered by student loans.”

Kuroo chuckled at the conversation. Bean purred in agreement. Sugawara and Daichi have been raising Bean ever since they found her as a kitten in high school. They couldn’t leave her behind when they went to college so they smuggled her in, keeping her a little secret. They has decided to use her calming charms to make a quick buck, secretly marketing her as a stress reliever. Ten dollars for an hour to cuddle and play with her. In the past few weeks Kuroo think’s he’s spent more money on Bean then he has on coffee.

Sometimes he’d cuddle with her and talk to the other two, they were both super friendly. All three played volleyball and Kuroo got to boast about how his team had gone to nationals, that is until the other two stated they made it to finals in nationals. Kuroo had lost in the semi-finals against Itachiyama Academy. He almost felt like he was in the presence of gods when they admitted they were from Karasuno.

Apart from being friendly both boys were extremely attractive. Daichi had both arms and thighs he wouldn’t mind choking him. He may have seen him in only a towel once and was blessed by the sight of Sawamura Daichi’s abs. Where he had a very fit look about him Suga had a smaller frame and overall thinner look. He had a bit of a squishy stomach from eating too many sweets. Daichi was a cultural studies major while Suga was a culinary major. When Kuroo admitted he was a Biology major they asked him all sort of questions about it, and in turn he asked questions about their majors.

Suga liked to make Kuroo try all sorts of foods he’s tried making, specifically baked goods, there was always a cake in the dorm. Daichi liked to make sure Kuroo wasn’t overworking himself. When Suga wasn’t home Daichi would give Kuroo a massage, somehow knowing how to get all the kinks in his back out.

The roommates continued their discussion while Kuroo tried to return back to his nap.

“Do you think he’s gay?” Suga’s voice asked.Kuroo felt more inclined to listen now.  
“Suga i’ve seen him wear flannel one day and then an oversized cardigan the next day.”  
“That's stereotyping!”  
“Still! Straight boys don’t do that, name one time you’ve seen Tanaka wear a cardigan.”  
“Tanaka is bi and he’s worn Kiyoko’s cardigan before.”  
“Okay, then I have a more solid piece of evidence.”  
“Oh what’s that, his hair style? The fact he wears eyeliner.”  
“No, I know his ex boyfriend.” Daichi said bluntly, Suga gasped over dramatically. He quickly lowered his voice into a hushed whisper.  
“Who?”  
“Oikawa.”  
“Ew.” Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh. Both boys looked over at him with embarrassed expressions, but Kuroo just laughed.

“Yes, I’m gay.” Kuroo smirked amusedly at them.  
“Hey same.” was Suga’s reply.  
“I have a question, by the way,” Kuroo glanced up, not being able to sit due to the cat on his chest. “Are you two dating?”

They both looked sheepishly at each other before Daichi cleared his throat.

“It's….complicated but yeah.”  
“Complicated?”  
“Well uh,” Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. “The two of us kind of identify as polyamorous. So while we do really love each other it's just…”  
“We want more…” Suga finished, almost sounding regretful. It kind of hurt Kuroo to hear that.  
“What kind of person are you looking for?” He asked them.  
“Ah! Well, we kind of have someone in mind but we only just learned that they’re gay,” Daichi began rambling, Suga looked embarrassed. Rightfully so as Kuroo knew exactly who they were talking about immediately. He decided to cut Daichi off.

“Can I take you guys out for dinner?” He asked simply. Daichi turned red while sputtering out a response. Suga beamed at him.  
“Really? Like as a date?”  
“Yeah, as a date. I’ve never really dated two people before though so... “  
“We can talk about it.” Suga smiles at him. “All good relationships are founded on talking to one another.”  
Kuroo couldn’t help but smile.  
“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/ for the Hq Rare Pair exchange! I Hope you like it!! It was really fun to write!


End file.
